


Siren Song

by badd_iebleu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is a Mess, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badd_iebleu/pseuds/badd_iebleu
Summary: Something about the beaches here are so peaceful, the sounds of the waves crashing in and out, the light sand brushing your face and the wind running it’s gentle fingers through your hair. However, If you sit back, and listen past the waves, past the wind, past the laughter of children running along the shore, you can hear a voice. Listen, You must listen closely, a voice will wash over the waves, grab you with its beauty, and pull you into the riptide. The tide will pull you out and under, and you will be met by the most deadly beauty of all. She will take your breath away, and she will steal your heart. Don’t worry, It’s a peaceful way to die. She’ll make sure you rest peacefully with all the others she’s pulled into the water. You’ll rest in happiness, knowing that your life is now complete.ORSiren!Amity and Human!Luz meet and Amity is a gay disaster and Luz loves so much more then just amity's voice.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is short for a reason, we're diving (no pun intended) head first into the lumity next chapter!! I'll be updating every few days so stay tuned.
> 
> PS that pun was totally intended.

Something about the beaches here are so peaceful, the sounds of the waves crashing in and out, the light sand brushing your face and the wind running it’s gentle fingers through your hair. However, If you sit back, and listen past the waves, past the wind, past the laughter of children running along the shore, you can hear a voice. Listen, You must listen closely, a voice will wash over the waves, grab you with its beauty, and pull you into the riptide. The tide will pull you out and under, and you will be met by the most deadly beauty of all. She will take your breath away, and she will steal your heart. Don’t worry, It’s a peaceful way to die. She’ll make sure you rest peacefully with all the others she’s pulled into the water. You’ll rest in happiness, knowing that your life is now complete. 

Hear my voice beneath the sea,  
Sleeping now so peacefully,  
At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity.

A young girl with tan skin runs across the beach, laughing and humming to herself. She looked back at her family, her mom and mentor sitting on the porch watching her closely. She waves at them quickly and when they wave back she smiles.

“Luz, Listen very closely,If you hear the voice, and you aren’t listening, plug your ears, close your eyes, and get as far away from the waves as possible. You run and you don’t stop running until you're safe.” 

Luz would nod with her eyes wide, and then would smile at her mentor, “Don’t worry Miss Eda, I’ll be super duper safe”.

“Okay, Luz, what are the rules of the beach?” Her mom would say, holding her hand tight before they stepped onto the beach.

“Rule number one is that you don’t go onto the beach past 6pm,” Luz would say, hopping up and around her mom, “The second rule is only swim where you can touch, and the third is, uh, uh…”

“If you hear a voice that sounds like music, leave as quick as you can.”

Luz would smile at Eda, who would be sitting on a chair reading, “Yep! That’s what I meant.”

Eda would laugh at the seven year olds antics, “Sure, Kid.”

Luz runs and plays in shallow water and would jump over the waves, and laugh, always listening for the sound of singing.

Let my voice lead you this way  
I will not lead you astray  
Trust me as we reach the side  
Jumping out where men have died.


	2. Téir Abhaile Riu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most nights sirens stay in their caves, they don’t really like going to lure sailors to their deaths when it's dark and windy out, and there isn’t really a point of doing it at night either, as most sailors and other humans have learned that sirens are nocturnal, and only going fishing or swimming or whatever they like to do at night. So, sirens have learned to lure the men and women who go too close to the shore during the early day, just after the sun has risen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there I hope you enjoy this chapter ♡ 
> 
> Okay so the chapter names are songs. Each chapter has a song. Here they are! (I forgot the last chapters song)  
> Prologue song: (sirens song) https://youtu.be/Bw3z_rbfrFQ  
> Chapter 1 song: (Téir Abhaile Riu) https://youtu.be/1g7XO7gICAo

Most nights sirens stay in their caves, they don’t really like going to lure sailors to their deaths when it's dark and windy out, and there isn’t really a point of doing it at night either, as most sailors and other humans have learned that sirens are nocturnal, and only going fishing or swimming or whatever they like to do at night. So, sirens have learned to lure the men and women who go too close to the shore during the early day, just after the sun has risen.

These two sirens were not an exception, the light red siren and the brown haired siren were racing through the water, attempting to reach the other side of the boiling isles before the other.

The pink haired siren reached the finish line just a few seconds before the brown haired one, and came to a complete stop, giving the brown haired mythical creature barely anytime to dodge her, “HA, I win, Amity,” She laughed at the brown haired girl, who had crashed head first into a sunken boat, “In your face, you absolute disaster of a lesbian.”

Amity pushed herself off the ship, and growls, before looking behind her friend, “Oh my goodness, is that a dolphin?” She says pointing behind the pink haired girls

The siren whipped around, a look of fear on her face, “A what?”, quickly, Amity uses her tail to create a current of water, which shoves her friend's face into the sand. 

“We’re both disaster lesbians, Bosha.” She scoffed as Bosha pulled her head out of the sand.

“I wish I didn’t tell you about my dumb fear of those monsters.” She said, brushing sand out of her hair, “then maybe you wouldn’t use it against me when you know I’m right.” 

Amity shrugged, then looked at the top of the water, “I was thinking about going stargazing,” She knew Bosha enjoyed looking at the stars, not because the stars themself, but because of all the history and myths behind them, “Do you wanna come?”

“No I was gonna hang out with Skara today, but you go ahead.” She smiled, and waved, “Tell me if you find any new stories!”

Amity started swimming to the surface, making her way to her stargazing spot. It was quiet there, no humans around, and she could sing to the stars and listen to their music without any worries of accidentally luring some poor fisherman/woman to their doom. Like most sirens, Amity has the ability to listen to the world. She can hear the songs and stories that the stars sing, and gets to learn about each and every one’s story. Every constellation is made up of many stars, and every star in that constellation has a story that comes into play in the grand story of the sky. To hear the story of a star, all she has to do is focus on that star and listen. If the star is ready, it will reach out and sing to her. Then she will sing back. And that's how her conversations with the stars work. It’s rather peaceful, but strange, knowing the stories of so many before her. 

Amity reaches for her rock. She loves her rock. Its big and rough and absolutely nothing like the rocks in the dumb books humans have. It hurts her scales when she pulls herself onto it and it’s almost cold, but she still loves it. She will sit on her rock and sing and listen and sing and listen, and even though it hurts to be on it, eventually she got used to it and now when she pulls herself up, she doesn’t wince like she used to.

Once Amity was perched on the rock, she glanced up at the stars, “Hey everyone,” She says, leaning back against part of her rock that somewhat worked as a couch, “long time, no see.” 

She paused and waited for a moment, seeing if the stars would reach out first. No response, “Okay, I can give you a few moments,” she says, and shuts her eyes, still listening intensely. 

After what could have been five minutes, or could have been an hour, she finally hears something.

Her eyes snap open, and she focuses her pointy ears on where the singing is coming from. _‘That’s a new voice,”_ She thinks, and although she was stunned by its beauty, she stays focused. She then had the realization that the voice was not from the stars, it was from the shore.

That means the voice belonged to a human.

“Eep,” She lets out, quickly rolling off her rock, ignoring the familiar sting of the rocks prying her scales apart. Once underwater, she lets out a breath, and turns to swim back home, not feeling like it would be a good idea to lure that particular soul who had the stupidity to go to the shore at night all the way out to sea.

But instead of continuing to swim, she felt herself hesitate. Once again, she focused her ears on the voice of the human. The human had a young voice, approximately sixteen, It couldn’t have been much older then the brunette siren herself. The voice was smooth and low, and had a slight sound of mixed singing. The voice carried loneliness, and joy, all at the same time. Amity could hear the way the human would laugh when it messed up a note, and that just pulled her in. She could listen to the human sing for eternity.

Amity felt her long tail brush against the rocks that had smoothed due to the crashing of waves. Looking back, she realised that she was closer to the shore, roughly twenty feet from where she was before. However Amity doesn’t stop, as she was enticed by the voice, and was ready to suffocate listening to the voice as her music.

The humans voice surrounded her heart and pulled her closer, urging her to climb onto shore and risk dehydration just to hear more of the angelic sound. She pulls herself closer to the dry sand, where there was just a foot of water. She looks around, intending to see a human, but is shocked when her eyes are met with an angel. Well, not literally, as Amity was staring at an alive and well human, but with how the human looked, She might as well have been an angel. Her skin was tan and sun-kissed, and the young human had a smile that lit up to her eyes as she danced and sang along the beach. Her smile made Amity think of never going back home.

She felt fear grab her by the hand and pulled her back. She was a siren, She shouldn’t be lured to land by a human. No, she should be luring humans to their death with her voice. She should be singing so why couldn’t she bring herself to? The human danced and sang and Amity just watched, a small smile appearing on her face. The human was so carefree, so unworried about the sirens that all humans had feared for years.

Amity decided that she should focus on what the human was actually singing, so she listened to the lyrics. 

“Come now and follow me down,” The melody imprinted itself into amity’s mind and it couldn’t be more clear that it wouldn’t budge. “Down to the lights of galway,”

This song, Amity had never heard it before but she loved it. She couldn’t be more certain that it was her new favorite story.

The human swung and danced to the melody of her story, and with stars in her eyes, laughed and sang louder only to nearly trip over sticks and stones. 

“Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú, Téir abhaile riú Mhearai,” Even in unknown languages that Amity couldn’t even begin to understand the human still sounded heavenly, “Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile, Mar tá do mhargadh déanta.”

Amity watched in awe as the human reached closer to the water, stepping where most humans didn’t even dare to go. Calm waves licked at her ankles as she stepped closer and closer, the bottom of her jeans getting absolutely soaked, but the human didn’t seem to care, as she closed her eyes and let herself be pulled farther and farther out, until her knees were covered. 

Amity allowed herself to get closer, after all, the humans eyes were closed, so she couldn’t see her. She stared at the human, allowing herself to take her in upclose, or as close as she would allow herself to get, which admittingly, was only fifteen feet, but she didn’t want to seem like a weirdo for being so close to the human, so it was fine. The human had seemed like a brunette, but now that she was closer, and had a good look under the moonlight, she could easily tell that the human had slight purple tones in the brown. She had dark eyelashes that brushed her pink dusted cheeks and a soft nose that was small. Her thin pink lips were curved into a small smile that gave Amity seahorses in her stomach.

All of a sudden, Amity picked up on singing, and a second later it seemed that the human did as well, as her eyes snapped open. Out of complete and total panic Amity moved backwards, attempting to conceal herself from the human. Amity had immediately been able to tell who was singing, she didn’t even have to see her to know. The human was backing up, fear evident in her face.

“Dammit, Bosha,” The siren said under her breath and dived under the water, quickly swimming over to where her best friend was singing. She gripped Bosha by the tail and pulled her down, shutting her up. Skara was lying on the floor, having what seemed to be a very boring conversation with an angelfish. 

“BOSHA, SHUT UP,” Amity yelled at her best friend, and Skara just laughed, before Amity was off again.

“Geez, what was that about?” Bosha said, and Skara shrugged, obviously confused, “Couldn’t tell you.”

Amity was back by the human in barely a second and was watching as the girl backed up.

“No, no, no, shit, I told Willow I wouldn’t do this again,” The human said, glancing around, before quickly putting something in her ears, and fiddling with a rectangle with light coming out of it, “I have to get out of here,” She said, taking a look at the sea, and then quickly moving towards the forest.

Amity huffed and let herself sink back underwater, glaring at Bosha who was swimming up to her with Skara. She didn’t know why she was so pissed off at Bosha for following her instincts, as she never cared before, but the human fascinated Amity. She wanted to learn more about the human girl, and maybe if Bosha hadn’t scared her away, the human would still be relaxed by the water. Now the human wasn’t likely to come back, as most humans who survive a siren's singing never return to the sea again.

“What?” Bosha said, and Amity crossed her arms, pushing past her. Bosha turned to look at her, and even though Skara looked uncomfortable, she decided to push Amity to talk “Amity, What’s wrong?”

Amity took a deep breath and spun around, creating a small whirlpool with her momentum, “You scared the human away.” She yelled at Bosha. She didn’t understand what she had done. Bosha needed to learn to not lure unnecessary victims. 

Bosha looked at Skara, who looked just as confused, “Yeah? I would have been able to lure her if you hadn’t pulled me under-”

“No, that’s not it,” Amity said, running her hands through her hair, even though after it just went floating back up in the water, “I didn’t _want_ you to lure her.”

Bosha just floated there, then realized, “Ohhh, _You_ wanted to lure her. I see, I see. Amity, I didn’t take you as someone who got jealous over victims, and you don’t even like luring women, but if you had just said s-”

“No, Bosha,” Amity said, shaking her friend by the shoulder, attempting to have her understand what Amity didn’t. “I don’t want you to lure her. I don’t want to lure her. I don’t want anyone to lure her. I don’t want her to be lured.”

Skara just stood there, silently, watching the interaction. Skara wasn’t really the type to get in the middle of a fight between those two, besides, she wasn’t in the mood for scratches. Bosha was obviously confused, but if she was judging Amity, she didn’t say anything.

Amity didn’t even know why she didn’t want to lure the human, She didn’t understand it, and it scared her. She never had any interest in humans before. Maybe it was the girl's voice, or how she sang her story, but something pulled her heart and was not intending to let go anytime soon.

“Okay, Amity, You’re weird.” Bosha said, and Amity just let her anger go. Bosha obviously wasn’t about to fight with her about something as small as the way Amity felt about the human who she had just encountered.

“Let’s just go home,” Amity said, swimming towards the caves of their small town, “I’m tired.”

The three didn’t say anything on their way home, instead, Amity thought about a certain human singing a certain story. 

Amity wasn’t stupid, she had heard storys of sirens meeting someone and falling in love almost instantly. _‘Love at first sight,’_ She thought, rolling her eyes, _‘No, That's not it.’_ As much as the human interested her, she knew that it wasn’t love. Yes, the human was extremely intoxicating, but she didn’t know her, and would never get to know her. No, This feeling wasn’t love. The best way to describe it was interest. Something about the way the human had stepped into the water, where no one with a sane mind would dare to walk, with absolutely no fear interested Amity. She wondered why the human hadn’t been scared, at least not until she had heard Bosha, but even then, she just left. She wasn’t lured to walk further out, she just left. She had never seen a human react like that. Sure, she’s seen fishermen hesitate, but they would always be pulled out, never actually able to resist the melody of a siren. Why was this human able to just walk away? _‘It must have been because I stopped Bosha,’_ Amity thought, _‘There is no way a human could resist a siren.’_

When the three parted ways, Amity decided to rush home as she didn’t feel like dealing with anyone in the small underwater town. Most days she was up to talk to the sirens and fish in her small town, but she was exhausted, and was desperate for a nap. 

Amity pushed aside the reeds to her cave, which was rather small, exceptionally because she shared it with her two older siblings, and was greeted by her annoying elder siblings, who were doing some weird dance in what would be the relaxing area of the house, however, considering in the cave lived three teenagers, it was anything but relaxing. Her two siblings both had emerald green hair, as they both carried the gene with sea colors, whereas Amity carried the river colors, explaining her hair being so different from her siblings.

“Hey Mittens,” The male sibling said, breaking off from his sister who immediately went and did her own little solo, which somehow included slapping Amity with her tail.

“Hehe, Sorry.” The female said, giggling at the look Amity was giving her. Amity just glared harder at her older siblings, who didn’t seem to mind one bit. After enduring years of their little sisters' wrath, they learned to take her glare like masters. Of course, this only made Amity even more mad, but she still glared anyway.

“Emira, Edric, I mean this in the kindest way possible, but fuck off.” She said, before swimming off to her sleeping quarters. 

“Wow, feisty.” Edric said, and Emira laughed as well, “Yeah, Mittens, Good thing our lovely parents aren’t around to hear you say that.”

Amity rolled her eyes, and went over to her nest to curl up in the warmth, “I’m taking a nap,” She yelled at her siblings, “Leave me alone, and keep it down.” She brushed her hair to the side as she lied down, laughing at her siblings regular responses of “Yeah, Yeah, we know.” 

Although her siblings were annoying, Amity was very glad to have them. Both her parents had worked with Belos, The sea witch. He was supposedly the ruler of all sirens, and gave the sirens their song boxes. Song boxes carried the ability to sing, without them, sirens would be powerless. Now due to this power her parents held, they never took care of their children, so the moment Amity’s siblings had turned sixteen, they left to find their own cave, and of course, being good siblings, they took Amity with them. Her parents just let them go, as sirens were extremely independent, and if they were seen holding back their offspring, their image would be absolutely destroyed. Amity didn’t miss her parents, but when she saw them she did act in order, as her parents would be very mad if she didn’t.

Amity sighed, closing her eyes, thinking of the human. She had such beautiful eyes. They were brown and had small hints of gold. They were like the stars, they carried a story. Amity wondered if she would ever see the human, but she knew that it was unlikely. The human was probably scared out of her mind even though she seemed calm. 

Amity felt herself slightly drift off, snuggled into her nest. Her voice echoed in her mind, creating a mix of sounds. Amity followed the words, the voice of the human, listening deeply. A small spark in her heart was ignited, and she smiled. The human had implanted herself in her mind, and didn’t seem to want to leave. That being said, Amity didn’t want her to leave either. The human created a mix of emotion that Amity had no recollection of feeling before. Amity hadn’t minded. She was entranced by the human, and never wanted to let her go. Allowing herself to fall down into slumber, Amity let go of consciousness, dreaming of brown and gold stars, and the harmony of their story.

_Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay  
And you've work to do in the morning  
Give up your dream of going away  
Forget your sailors in Galway._

_Listen to the music flow  
I'm falling for the flow of home  
I'm home to dance till dawning._

_Stay a while and we'll dance together now  
As the light is falling  
We'll reel away till the break of day  
And dance together till morning._

_Téir abhaile riú, téir abhaile riú  
Téir abhaile riú Mhearai  
Téir abhail gus fan sa bhaile  
Mar tá do mhargadh déanta._


	3. Daughter of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, every star has a story. Every star was once a person that lived, and loved. Every star had fallen in love with another star, but there's a reason that those who can’t love each other are called star-crossed lovers. Stars that once were in love now sit on opposite sides of the skies. They sing their stories, and wish that the other could hear them but the sound dies before they can reach them. They live in regret of letting the other float so far away. They would do anything to sit in the same constellation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for today is https://youtu.be/8m9oI8ahW5s

As previously mentioned, every star has a story. Every star was once a person that lived, and loved. Every star had fallen in love with another star, but there's a reason that those who can’t love each other are called star-crossed lovers. Stars that once were in love now sit on opposite sides of the skies. They sing their stories, and wish that the other could hear them but the sound dies before they can reach them. They live in regret of letting the other float so far away. They would do anything to sit in the same constellation again.   
  
Amity has heard almost all the stories of the sky, and tonight she sits, listening to the song of a star who lost their love because they hadn’t the courage to tell them. Amity comforted the star, singing back.  
  
Every night since the night she met the human, Amity returned to her rock, in hopes of seeing the human girl. Of course, It had been almost a week, and the human had not shown, but Amity still wished to hear the angelic voice of the human even just one more time. While she listened to the stars, she kept listening for another voice, more specially the human.  
  
“You know, Amity,” Bosha popped her head out of the water, startling Amity, “If it’s been a week, she’s probably not coming back.”  
  
Amity sat herself back up, tossing a shell at Bosha’s head, “Dude, don’t do that.”  
  
Bosha sighed, and placed her hands on the rock, pulling herself up. She scooted so she was sitting next to Amity, and leaned back on her hands, “I’m just saying. I’m worried for you.” Amity could have laughed, it must have been bad if **Bosha** was worried for her, “And so are Edric and Emira,” Bosha added, looking at where Amity was gazing, Ursa Major, “They said you’ve been leaving before the sun can fully go down, and not coming back until after the sun has came back up.”  
  
Amity scoffed at Bosha, rolling her eyes, “It’s not that bad.”  
  
“Dude, you have sunburns on your shoulders,” Bosha said, brushing some of Amity’s hair off of them, exposing the red of her bluish pale skin. She then flicked Amity’s tail with her hand, almost laughing when scales fell off, “Your scales are peeling, that’s how dry your skin is,”  
  
Amity ignored her, still staring at Ursa Major, the tips of her tail creating circles in the water.  
  
“Amity, seriously,” Bosha looked at her, and Amity lowered her head, making eye contact with the pink haired siren, “Why are you going so crazy over a human? What about her is making you sit out here for hours?”  
  
Amity sighed and looked at the waves, “I have no idea, Bosh.” She said, not understanding why she felt the urge to sit and listen for the human. “When I heard her, I just felt this pull to listen to her and never stop, you know?”  
  
Bosha deadpanned, then shook her head, “No, not at all.”  
  
“Oh.” Amity whispered, pulling in on herself. Of course, Bosha didn’t understand. She didn’t even understand. The human’s voice had stuck in her mind, and Amity couldn’t shake it no matter how hard she tried.  
  
“You’ve been acting like a lured sailor,” Bosha said, breaking the silence, “Maybe it’s a land equivalent of a siren?”  
  
Amity hummed in response, focusing on the little whirlpools she was creating in the water.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice. The human. She turned to Bosha whose ears were pricked up. They listened as the voice only got closer to them as it walked down the beach. As it got closer, Amity only became more certain that it was who she was waiting for.  
  
“Is that- “, Bosha started, before getting shoved off the rock by Amity.  
  
“SHHHHH!” Amity hissed, nearly seething, “If you scare her away again, I will not hesitate to tear you apart with my own claws.”  
  
Bosha held up her hands, and Amity nodded, going to the surface of the sea. She stared in awe at the human, who was laying out a blanket on the sand. A second of watching the human past, and suddenly Bosha popped her head out of the water.  
  
“Okay, Amity, I wanna see what’s so amazing about this girl that made you opposite siren,” The pink haired siren said, looking at the human. She stared for a moment, and hummed, “hmm, not my type, but she’s cute.”  
  
“Yeah,” Amity breathed, smiling.  
  
“Wow, okay then,” Bosha said, rolling her eyes, “someone’s in love.”  
  
“Oh, go away, Bosha.” Amity said, elbowing her friend in the side.  
  
Bosha splashed water in Amity’s face, then turned to leave, “I’ll be with Skara, have fun.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Amity said, waving Bosha away, “don’t run into a dolphin.”  
  
Bosha snorted, and dived back under the water, leaving Amity to enjoy the one sided company of the human.  
  
Amity leaned against her rock, watching the human. The girl had sat down on her blanket, and had closed her eyes, leaning back onto her hands. Amity focused her ears onto the sound coming from the human. She was humming a light song, barely singing. Amity relaxed, knowing the human wouldn’t notice her. She watched as the human let wind brush through her hair, She could almost see the humans tension flow off her with the wind.  
  
The human took a deep breath, and Amity’s ears perked up as she began to sing.  
  
“Beware, beware,” the angelic voice flowed against the waves, the wind carrying her voice miles away, “Daughter of the sea,”  
  
Amity smiled, and pulled herself around her rock. She pushed herself forward to the rocks that lined the shore. Ducking behind them, she watched the singing girl.  
  
“Beware, I heard him cry,” Amity allowed herself to be pulled closer, as the voice pulled on her heart strings.  
  
The words disappeared and all Amity could hear was the sound of an angel. The voice could have carried her up to the human, and Amity didn’t mind. She leaned on the rocks, watching the human, absolutely entranced by the girl's passion.  
  
“Why this, why this, oh daughter of the sea?” The human sang, with a smile on her face. Amity was in awe of the peace the human was feeling, even so cold to the water. “Why this, did you forget your seasi-“  
  
Suddenly, the human was interrupted by a random ringing coming for her human rectangle. The human sighed, and tapped the rectangle, a voice coming out of it. Amity focused on the voice, not that she had to do much, as the voice that came out of it was extremely loud.  
  
“Luz, where the fuck are you?” The voice yelled, and the human, _Luz,_ Amity thought, looking at her, _hmm, pretty name._  
  
“Hi to you, too, Willow,” Luz sighed, “I’m going to Gus’ house.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s funny,” The girl on the rectangle said, and Amity stared at the human, who was clearly anxious, “Because Gus and I are standing in your room.”  
  
“Shit,” The human said, scratching at her arm, “I’m going on a walk,” the girl was staring at the sea, wrapping her arms around her mid waist.  
  
“Luz, I swear to god,” The rectangle sounded annoyed, but obviously concerned, “if you are by the water again, I will rip off your ears so there are no worries about you being lured to sea.”  
  
Luz lightly laughed, and Amity’s eyes widened. _Well, that sound is never gonna stop playing in my mind,_ Amity moved closer to the human, careful the not be seen as the human continued talking, “Of course, Willow, I know, and besides, my ears still haven’t recovered from Tuesday night, you know, when they were abused.”  
  
Amity’s eyes widened as she listened to the human talk to her friend. She growled under her breath, _Bosha,_ Amity thought about how confused she had been when she was pulled down, _I’m gonna rip her voice box out._  
  
“Yeah,” Willow, Amity assumed her name was, nervously laughed, “I’m sorry I pulled them so hard. I’m just worried about you.”  
  
“It’s okay, but I’m enjoying the forest,” Luz said, lying easily, “Can I meet you back at The Owl House in a few hours?”  
  
“You mean at 1 AM?” Willow said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, “Yeah, no thanks. Text me once you get home, okay?”  
  
Luz rolled her eyes, “Yes, Mom,”  
  
“And Luz,” Willow said, her voice going dead serious, “if I find out you went near the water, you won’t ever be able to again, because you’ll be six feet under, do you understand?”  
  
“I won’t, I promise,” Luz said, laughing again, “Love you, Wils.”  
  
“You too, Luz.” The rectangle then went silent, and Amity had a burst of confidence. She swam forwards to the human who had her face in her knees.  
  
“You know,” Amity said, and the human snapped her head up, looking around, before her eyes saw Amity, “Telling your friend you're not by the ocean as you sit on the beach is rather counterproductive.”  
  
The human had clear fear in her eyes as she backed up towards the trees, “You’re a siren,” she whispered, her voice was full of terror. “Please, let me go, I don’t want to die and I promised Willow I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Amity smiled at the human, putting her chin in her hands, with her elbows digging into the sand just on the shore, “I don’t want to lure you.” Amity said simply, and watched as the human stopped crawling backwards, relaxing slightly, “You, you don’t?” The human said, calming down.  
  
“No, of course not,” Amity said, frowning slightly, “I have no reason to lure you.”  
  
“But, you’re a siren,” Luz said, standing up to sit back in her spot, “isn’t that all you want to do?”  
  
Amity sighed, “Some sirens, yes. But others, no. We have more reason to be scared of humans.”  
  
Luz seemed like she had fully calmed down, and was staring at Amity with amazement and curiosity in her eyes, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah,” Amity said. If she thought hearing the human sing or talk to someone else was beautiful, it was nothing compared to how she sounded when she talked to Amity. She stared at the siren with bewilderment in her eyes. _Nope, This isn’t just interest._ Amity thought, her chest tightening, and she exhaled, “Some humans specifically like to target sirens. Which I guess makes sense.”  
  
Luz smiled at her, and her heart gave a small flutter. Luz was sitting on her blanket, just several feet away from Amity. They were so close Amity could see the stars reflected in her wonderful brown eyes. It was almost as if her eyes told a story, that Amity could listen to all night. The eyes were beautiful, carrying pain and happiness, like the sky, they made Amity feel so small. It suddenly occurred to her that the human was staring at her, waiting for something. Amity snapped back to reality, and stared at the girl.  
  
“Sorry, did you say something?” Amity said, feeling rather sad she had missed what the human said.  
  
“Oh!” Luz’ eyes lit back up, and it took everything Amity had to not get pulled in. _Get it together, Amity,_ Amity said to herself, listening to the human. “I was just wondering why you came up to me in the first place? I’ve never seen a siren before, and I’ve never heard of a siren going up to a human and surviving.”  
  
Amity went red, and avoided the girls gaze. “I, uh, I first saw you when you were here a few nights ago.” Luz’ eyes widened and she once again looked terrified, “That was you singing?” She almost yelled, before controlling her voice.  
  
“NO!” Amity yelled, reaching forward, before clearing her throat, “No, that was my friend, Bosha. She thought I was gonna be hurt by you, so she started singing.”  
  
“She was protecting you?” The human asked, moving a little closer to Amity. When the siren nodded, the girl looked at the sea. “Wow, I had no clue.” Luz said, then looking back at the siren who was less than a meter away from her. “Is that the only reason you sing now? To protect each other?”  
  
Amity sighed, and thought back to the times her siblings had lured humans because they had tried to spear Amity, “Yes, we don’t eat humans anymore, so we have no reason to lure any of you. Sirens have evolved, and we mostly survive with fish and other seafood.”  
  
When Luz didn’t say anything, Amity continued, “I think humans target us because we used to feed on them, but I haven’t heard of a siren eating a human in over a thousand years.”  
  
“A thousand years?” Luz said, looking at her like she had grown two heads, “How old are you?”  
  
Amity looked rather confused, before realization dawned on her, and she face palmed, “No, I meant, I don’t think a siren has eaten a human in over a thousand years. I’m sixteen.”  
  
“Oh,” The human scratched the back of her neck, seeming embarrassed, “Yeah, me too.”  
  
Amity nodded, pretending that she didn’t already know this information, but of course she had already heard the young tone of the human voice.  
  
“So,” Luz continued, gazing down to the siren. Amity looked up at her, smiling. “I didn’t catch your name. All I know about you is that you’re a mysterious pretty siren who doesn’t want to lure me, so mind letting me know what to call you?”  
  
Amity laughed at the human’s way of speaking, “I’m Amity.”  
  
“Oooo,” Luz said, leaning forwards, “pretty name, I’m Luz.”  
  
Amity already knew this as well, but she didn’t mention it, instead taking the hand the human had out-stretched to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Luz.”  
  
“You too, Amity.”

_there he found upon those distant shores  
Enemies 'pon the rise!  
But when he faced those savage foes  
His daughter stood aside  
And buried deep beneath the waves  
Betrayed by family  
To his nation, with his last breath, cried  
"Beware the daughter of the sea"  
I heard, I heard, across a moonlit sea  
The old voice warning me  
"Beware, beware the daughter of the sea"  
Beware, beware  
Of me _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudo!! It helps me feel inspired!!


End file.
